bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures of Iron-Boy: A VeggieTales Movie
The Adventures of Iron-Boy: A VeggieTales Movie is a VeggieTales full-feature movie that is based off The Adventures of Iron Boy. The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything told this story, just like in Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie. Plot Bob the Tomato is driving Dad Asparagus and some of the Veggie children to see the popular singer "Twippo" in concert. Meanwhile, Laura Carrot is taunting the other children because she won a backstage pass. Her taunting makes Dad Asparagus accidentally hit Bob and makes him lose control of the vehicle. During the chaos, Laura loses her backstage pass as the vehicle's front tires are shot out by a porcupine, and it goes careening down a hill and stops just short of a river. They take refuge in a nearby restaurant. Bob blames Dad Asparagus for crashing the car, and Junior blames Laura. Junior, sitting at a table alone is met by the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. The Pirates say he was tough on his friend and encourage him to show some compassion. To illustrate, they begin to tell all the Veggies a story. A teenager named Andrew QuickSpeed is determined to win his first year in the Veggietown Cup, the 8th Grade portion. His competitors, Champ Flypants (Khalil), Shangnose (Buford the Beet), and Shiverstein (also Junior Asparagus) wanted to win too. He had a good race. Champ lost due to the sight of his girlfriend, Sandy Steinslight (Khalilette). Andrew won and got the Veggietown Cup Trophy! His parents told him that it was his last day of school, and he heard that they have reached the tenth champion. Their race is going to be held at the Veggietown 500 in a couple of weeks. So, he set off on the last day of school. Andrew had a good breakfast with his parents and his little brother, Steve (Young Ebenezer). After being in the midst of screaming kids, he saw Hannah Steinmyster (Petunia Rhubarb), his girlfriend. They walked together in school. In the classroom, Ms. Vandup (Mrs. Carrot) with her few volunteers were signed up to have a quiz. They were Ryan McStowe (Bob the Tomato), Jackson (Percy Pea), and Hannah, his girlfriend. This is through, the boring-est day of school ever. Hours later, Andrew and Hannah had their first date. They want two drinks: Diet Coca-Cola and Cherry Sprite. Eventually, the Diet Coca-Cola went out. The two pasta bros, Mario (Jimmy Gourd) and Burno (Jerry Gourd) had warned the bucket truck to dump a two-hundred millibite (unknown term that means "Like Liters-1,000 liters equal a bite) tank of Diet Coca-Cola. When they reached 180 (the maximum), fire started to burst out of the gauge. Burno had warned Joseph (Charles Pincher, the waiter) to call the Veggietown fire department. Andrew and Hannah heard the alarm, so they tried to find a way out. Hannah was trapped when they got out the first time. Steve came along with his Planemobile he got from Guardians of Planet Unknown. He used it to tow Hannah back in the roof, burnt. Hannah was taken by the ambulance to the hospital for 10 days. Andrew played Super Mario 3D World (after he had waken up by midnight). He completed several worlds. When he got to The Great Tower of Bowser Land, he saw Bowser. Instead of turning into Meowser, he said, "Hi, Andrew!" Bowser and Andrew then talked for a moment. Bowser went away to defeat Mario. Moments later, the time read: 8:15 A.M. He heard the doorbell. He also heard a voice say, "Andrew QuickSpeed, please come to the lobby entrance." When he opened the door, he saw the police! They did not capture him, indeed! They sent him a letter. It said that he has come to a lab in the core of Veggietown. He wanted to become a superhero, so he tried out lots and lots of costumes (in which on the screen, it shows a random nonsense of fast-forwarding because it shows several costumes in which he failed.). He failed most of them except one... one that shoots purple fireballs and flies. Momentarily, he became... Iron-Boy! Andrew drove to the Urgental Health Care Clinic Tower. There, he found Hannah. There, he showed her his new disguise of Iron Boy. Just then, Ryan shows up with an Eagle mask. Hannah thinks she's weird with that costume. Ryan's hero was named Eagleston. Then, Ryan went with Andrew to his lab. Along the way, they found Eric "The Destroyer" Dungham (Scooter). He spotted a wrecked building. They were about to get more heroes! Afterwards, they started a team. It was called the WACL (Wonders of the Anti-Society City League). Somebody made fun of it because it rhymes with "tackle". A moment later, they ended up in Cowboy Canyon. There, they found Cowboy Charlie, Dash, and Steve-Bot (the French Peas). Suddenly, they spotted a bunch of other cowboys who are trying to think he's famous. They hopped on his horse and they saddled up and rode off into the sunset. Then, they transported back to his lab to relax for a little while. Far, far, away, President Zinky (Mr. Nezzer) was building his lab. His nice version, President Blinky, hated Andrew for saving his girlfriend. He changed the law that said, "Kids and teenagers are not allowed to become heroes." So he wanted that way. That's why he became President Zinky. The battle between the East and the West is about to begin! Meanwhile, at nighttime, Andrew, Eric, Charlie, Hannah (now Thundergirl), Ryan, and Steve were sneaking into the oil derrick and found pieces that lead them to their way. Hannah have read this in her book Monuments and Wonders, the novel she read during Language Arts class. Suddenly, President Zinky's turnip guards spotted all 6 heroes. Our heroes freaked out and found a way to get out of here. Andrew spotted his car from racing in the past. They rode on it, but it was too late. The guards have gotten on their fastest motorcycles to catch them. They chased the heroes all around the streets of Veggietown. Finally, at full speed, the cycles couldn't catch up to them. So, they gave up. Hannah found a secret tunnel that leads to a secret laboratory of Zinky. They followed the trail to find this upcoming villain. After a long search in the sewers, they made it to Zinky's lab. They copied and cracked the codes and avoided some serious obstacles. Eric's stomps are getting louder and louder, until, the lab starts to shake. Our heroes battle in the first encounter with Zinky. That made him furious. After they defeated him for the first time, they went back to his home in the penthouse to spend the night. The guards followed him as well. The WACL found a way out of the hotel. The final battle was about to begin! The battle between the WACL and Zinky's army was on! Cowboy Charlie and Steve caught the motorcycles. Hannah used her karate chop moves to kill half of the guards while Eric sword-fights the rest of the guards. Ryan and Andrew fought the planes and President Zinky. Some of the firefighters, soldiers, Mario, Joseph, and Burno came into help! Mario and Burno shot the Diet Coca Cola Cannons, while Joseph shot Giant Sausages. Afterwards, they captured the WACL, Joseph, Mario, and Burno. But not Andrew. He told them how not nice it is to steal someone. He also told them about his life in the past. But Zinky didn't care. He sent a Giant Black Hole of Doom to send them into the world of emptiness forever! By the time he was a couple centimeters to the Black Hole, he returned with full speed. He did the same thing he caught his girlfriend during the fire incident, but this time, with Zinky. Andrew threw Zinky into the water, causing him to explode! At last, they had a good breakfast. They went off to start a new adventure. This time, they have been invited to VBS at the Veggietown Catholic Church for an interview about being a superhero. They also sang along to other silly songs (this year's topic is Heroes and Adventures). They were also invited to a reunion party at the Veggietown Bakery. Everybody was there: Andrew's grandparents, his parents, Steve, Mario, Burno, Joseph, and the WACL. Even if they had a mission or two... there was always another adventure! Back in the present day, the Veggies are disappointed in the anticlimactic ending but come to understand the point of the story: that God wants everybody to show compassion and mercy, even to those that don't seem to deserve it. Twippo (Archibald Asparagus) appears in the restaurant unexpectedly and offers to give everybody a lift to the concert, while Bob forgives Dad Asparagus and Junior gives his Twippo ticket to Laura. The film ends with a grand musical number and the arrival of the tow truck driver (Khalil), whom Twippo seems to recognize. Cast *Bob the Tomato as himself and Ryan McStowe *Dad Asparagus as himself and Andrew's dad *Junior Asparagus as himself and Shiverstein *Laura Carrot as herself *Annie the Green Onion as herself *Percy Pea as himself and Jackson *Jean-Claude Pea as Seafood Restaurant Owner #1, Cowboy Charlie, and Dash *Phillipe Pea as Seafood Restaurant Owner #2 and Steve-Bot *Larry the Cucumber as Pirate Larry and Andrew Quick-Speed *Pa Grape as Captain Pa *Mr. Lunt as Buccaneer Lunt and the Cowboy Crew *Khalil as Champ Flypants and the Tow Truck Driver *Buford the Beet as Shangnose *Khalilette as Sandy Steinslight *Mrs. Asparagus as Andrew's mom *Young Ebenezer as Steve *Petunia Rhubarb as Hannah Steinmyster *Mrs. Carrot as Mrs. Carrot *Jimmy Gourd as Mario *Jerry Gourd as Burno *Charlie Pincher as Joseph *Police Potatoes as themselves *Hospital Hamburgers as themselves *Bowser as himself *Scooter Carrot as Eric "The Destroyer" Dungham *Mr. Nezzer as President Blinky/Zinky *The turnips as President Zinky's guards *People in church as themselves *Pastor Prune as himself *Grandma Gourd as Andrew's grandmother *Grandpa George as Andrew's grandfather *Archibald Asparagus as Twippo Songs *"Billy Joe McGuffrey" *"Bald Bunny" *"Steak and Shrimp" *"The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" *"Andrew Was a Hero" *"I Love Being a Superhero" (in the credits, from Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins) *The Credits Song Billboards There are several billboards in Veggietown. Here are them in a list below: *When in Tootanny, rent a robotic T-Bot tour guide! (Veggies In Space: The Fennel Frontier) *See The Groovy Brothers in person! (Celery Night Fever) *Keep yourself peaceful at Beet's Alpine Suites! (Beauty and the Beet) *Win the Mr. Twisty's Twisted Cheese Curls sweepstakes today! (Jonah: a VeggieTales Movie) *Coming Soon: Noah's Ark (Noah's Ark) *Now Playing: Merry Larry and the Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall (Merry Larry and the Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall!) *Come to the funnest place on Earth - The Land of Ha's (The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's) *Work till you drop at Dooley and Sons (Tomato Sawyer & Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue) *Eat at Jolly Joe's! (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: a VeggieTales Movie) *Stuff-Mart (Madame Blueberry) *Need a saw? Order Buzz Saw Louie today! (The Toy That Saved Christmas) *Gus Auto. We put the customer first. (Saint Nicholas) *Umph! (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) *Drink slushiees (Josh and the Big Wall) *Join God's Army! Get a free flashlight! (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) *Mr. Slushy (Are You My Neighbor?) *Pre-orders are going on now! Order your Forgive-O-Matic (God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!?) *Nezzer Toys are the Best! (The Toy That Saved Christmas) *Vote now! (The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) *Come see the amazing Aaron! (The Little Drummer Boy) *Princess Poppyseed and Vanna Banana: The Famous Twins Ever in Pie City! (Princess and the Popstar) *Up with Bunnies (Twas the Night Before Easter) *Come sing the Bunny Song or you're being thrown into the fiery furnace! (Rack, Shack, and Benny) Trivia *This episode does not have the theme song before the actual show begins, just like "LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed", "The Star of Christmas", etc. *This is the third episode to have interaction at a seafood restaurant since "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" and "Taran, The Amiable Viking". *During the credits, various photos from previous releases are shown. They are: **Where's God When I'm S-Scared? **Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen **Gravity Rises **Moe and the Big Exit **The Ballad of Little Joe **MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle **Coast to Coast: The Story of the Cucumber of Florida **Death is a Serious Thing **LarryBoy and the Fib from Outer Space **That's What Friends Do **LarryBoy and the Bad Apple **The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's **Princess and the Popstar **Celery Night Fever **LarryBoy and the Desert of Death **MacLarry and the Barber-Barians in... Pompous Maximus Strikes Back! **The Star of Christmas and Hanukkah Doesn't Get a Star **Sumo of the Opera **A Chipmunk Christmas **Duke and the Great Pie War **King George and the Ducky **Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush **The Crisper County Charity **An Easter Carol **A Snoodle's Tale **Toy Story 2 **Toy Story 3 **LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed **VeggieTales Birthday Clip-O-Rama! **Gideon: Tuba Warrior **It's a Meaningful Life **Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue **The Great Escape! **Toy Story **Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men **Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas **LarryBoy and the Waffle Overdose **LarryBoy and the Parody Gang **Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies! Category:Episodes Category:Movie spoof episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:VeggieFan2000